Novus Orbis Librarium
The Novus Orbis Librarium, called "N.O.L." for an abbreviation or "Library", is a worldwide governing body responsible for keeping order and antagonists in BlazBlue. History After the First War of Magic, in which the Black Beast ravaged the world into a huge wasteland and was stopped by the Six Heroes, it becomes clear that the Nox Nyctores, weapons used against the Black Beast, became a threat to the world if it fell to the wrong hands, as the world has been already tethering to its destruction. Thus the organization was formed, with noble intentions of preventing the Nox Nyctores to fall to the wrong people and keeping order. Despite the dystopian and dictatorship nature of N.O.L's rule, it was accepted as the only alternative of the world aside of anarchy. In a way, N.O.L. clearly had the best interest of the world and enforced the necessary rule to keep the world and protect it. Over time, however, N.O.L. became increasingly more drastic in implementing the rules, eventually being viewed as an tyrannical organization. The Ikaruga Federation, unable to stand such stance, initiated a massive civil war which became known as the Second War of Magic. N.O.L. managed to claim victory as its prodigal soldier Jin Kisaragi ended the war by assassinating the Federation leader Lord Tenjou. The Federation is eventually dissolved, and in response of this bloody civil war, N.O.L instated a much harsher rule that any kind of disobedience will be punished with instant execution. It stands as the main opposition force of the BlazBlue series. However, the organization itself isn't all evil, as it also provides academies for children to learn in the Hierarchical city of Torifune. The main reason for its antagonistic stance is due to it being manipulated from the shadows by both Yuuki Terumi and Relius Clover. The two later arranged for their boss Izanami (who was using Saya as her vessel) to usurp the title of Imperator from Tenjo. Later on, Tenjo's son Homura became the Imperator after Izanami relinquished the title. Ranks *Emperor – Ruler *Field Marshal – Second-in-command *General **Admiral **Lieutenant General **Major General **Brigadier General *Field Officer – commander of the Controlling Organization military divisions. **Colonel **Lieutenant Colonel **Major *Company Officer **Captain **First Lieutenant **Second Lieutenant **Warrant Officer *Enlisted **Master Sergeant **Sergeant **Corporal **Lance Corporal **Private First Class **Private E-2 **Private E-1 Army *Magic Formula Troops are ground forces. The unit is divided into the following groups: **Melee Infantry, also known as the "Martial Infantry", use Magic Formula-enhanced armor coating and hand-to-hand combat. **Magic Formula Infantry, also known as "Heavy Infantry", use Magic Formula in close-combat. **Magic Formula Special Army, specialize in long-range Magic Formula. *Air Troops pilots and maintains small Magic Formula aircrafts called Shebalves and protects ports, although the organization only has a few of the aircraft. *Intelligence Department is not skilled in combat, but it specializes in gathering information. *Relief Troops: information unknown. *Imperial Palace Elite Guards: information unknown. Divisions *Zeroth Division: Wings of Judgment, is not officially the part of the N.O.L. military forces. Technically they are called "Judges", or begrudgingly 'Garbage Disposal Troop'. They are tasked with punishing those who rebel against the N.O.L., be it civilians or actual members. Their judgment is based on strict standards set by the Emperor. They are widely feared. *Third Magic Division *Fourth Magic Division *Imperial Guards are elite members of various divisions who are sometimes called to assemble as a single group by the Emperor, normally they go about their assigned duties within their division. As opposed to the Wings of Judgment, they usually do not travel in units, the only exception would be when the Emperor summons them. They are almost regarded as class or title itself. Members Trivia *"Flame" is a synonym for "blaze". Basically, the members of the NOL call themselves "knights of the blue blaze". *The NOL is similar to the Holy Knights in the Guilty Gear series. Navigation Category:BlazBlue Villains Category:Organizations Category:Oppressors Category:Video Game Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Redeemed Category:Terrorists Category:Enforcer Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Grey Zone Category:Necessary Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extremists Category:Pawns